


Loving Fire

by AceAnemone



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAnemone/pseuds/AceAnemone
Summary: Ninjago Polyninja AU
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/P.I.X.A.L./Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I-I don't know. It's short for a PrOlOgUe.

In stories we are always presented with a Princess in a tower who is guarded by a fire breathing dragon.  
But what if it all changed?  
What if their was a prince in the tower who was guarded by his younger water controlling sister?  
What if he was just waiting for his prince to come up and talk?  
What if that was all true?  
Well, it is. This story focusses on our fire weilding prince who cries all night.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters is short, I'm sorry.

A boy with curled locks laid in his bed. His dark chocolate brown hair danced gently on his face as the wind from the open window blew in; his skin, between Espresso and Chocolate, had patches of lightened (almost white) color. He only slept in a loose button up and some boxers that barely hung on. Light soon hit his eyes and he groaned. Not a light sleeper was he.

"Get up Kai! A knight might come today," A voice sang from the window. The boy, Kai, slowly got up and glared at her. "Yeah right, there is never a knight or a Prince," He said getting up and going to his closet. "Never know." "Nya," Kai began as he grabbed a pair of shorts and a piece of clothing that looked like a bra. It was a binder, our prince is trans. "I doubt it. They are all scared of you! Also, none of them have elemental powers, they need powers." Kai quickly pulled the clothes on and turned his back to the window. Nya zipped it up. Her black bob shook as she disagreed. Her skin was a tint lighter tham Kai's and held no patches; although, she has a beauty mark below her lip. "Kai, someone will come. I'll drag someone to this cursed tower of I need to!" She left as Kai gave a small smile. 

The tower was cursed in a way. Kai couldn't leave the castle unless an elemental master saved him. If he tried to leave, it would kill him. Kai also liked tradition. He wanted it to be just like the fairytales he read when he was young.

Kai sat on the bed and started to just wait. There wasn't much to do until someone came. Hours passed as he stared at the stone walls.

Soon new voices came from outside.


	3. Chapter Two

Kai quickly jumped up from his bed and went to the window. He tripped and landed his upper half on the window. Kai pulled back a bit and looked down at the world. Three guys were walking towards the castle not really noticing anything other than eachother. The tallest of the guys had waves of black hair held back in a bun. His dark skin had showable stretch makes where the skin of his leg was revealed by the shorts he wore. His jogging shoes were almost ripped apart as he walked.

The smallest guy's brownish red curls flew everywhere as he walked excitedly. Freckles sparkled against his pale skin and hid under his clothing. His missing teeth were shown as he talked and talked to the last male.

He was tall but slightly shorter than the first guy. His sheep white blonde hair stood up as tall as possible while his dark espresso colored hands held onto a small mechanical contraption. His ice blue eyes watched the energetic boy happily.

Kai did turn rosey as he looked at the males but he was more focused on what the blonde one held. Look Kai was held in tower for 15 years with fairytales and a bed, he knows little about modern stuff and being a person.

Kai continued to watch as Nya started doing what she would usually do when people came (which never actually happened, Nya kind of just made fake battles to keep Kai's hope up.) She made a giant sea serpent from all existing water and made it head straight towards them. Surprisingly, it ended quickly. It had turned to ice in seconds. Kai looked at the group with confusion, none of them stopped moving. They continued to walk and entered the castle.

Kai quickly got up and fixed his hair. He forgot to even think about his hair when he woke up. He was able to straighten the curls and then stick it up in his unique way. Kai finished and sat on the bed. He sat slightly on his right hip with his legs behind him. He grabbed one of the flowers from the vase beside his bed and put in behind his ear. He was ready to get out of this place.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kai is kind of out of character at the beginning. He's going to be slightly gullible and stuff because he is stuck in a tower and just wants to leave so hey 'why not act like a princess and be so innocence!'
> 
> Also if nobody understands, I'm sorry. I am not the best at writing.
> 
> So basically this story is about Kai being left in a tower and his only knowledge of life is fairytale stuff Nya read to him. So he expects a knight or prince to come save him. And the spell gets broken which was put on that tower.  
Now our other three ninja are basically the "princes." But they were sent by Wu to fetch a human with elemental powers so they could defeat a powerful man who wants the world to end.  
They did not expect him to be gorgeous but stupid as fuck.

Zane, Cole, and Jay walked up the stairs of the insanely tall tower. Their sensei had sent them there to retrieve the elemental master of fire. 

"Do you think it's a gal or guy," Jay asked as he skipped steps. Honestly, he wanted a girl on the team. Having just three guys is kind of too much.  
"I don't care, as long as they aren't annoying or weird." Cole shrugged tying the sweater of his school uniform around his waist. The wool created rashes on his skin and he couldn't stand sleeves during summer.  
"It's a fifty-fifty chance of it being either." Zane was logical teen. He seemed way too smart to be human. Jay knows there has to atleast be some technology in him.

"Fifty-fifty is better than anything." The boys soon got to the door at the top of the steps. They slowly pushes it open but were stopped by a voice. "Wait, I'm not ready!" The voice held tints of many accents, it was hard to detect which was strongest. Jay pushed the door open without caring. Sitting in front of them was a boy shorter than Zane and darker than any of them. His soaked hair covered his right eye and his clothing was thin and wet. "Well, that was incredibly rude ignore my command but I guess that is what happens." The boy didn't seem upset about being wet at all. He seemed to be mad about them seeing him. Did the three notice him talking? Yeah, no. Ladies and Gents, when there is a soaking when guy right in front of you can he cute, you're dead. All were slightly pink as they stared at the guy. He got up, poorly (must have damaged something) and moved the hair from his eye. "I am Kai...." Kai seemed to stop. Did he have last name? "....Kai, and you must be the knights who were sent to save me." Now that got the boys' attention. "Knights?" Cole had questioned. This boy must have a mind of a child or be on drugs. "Well, my saviors, heros, and so many other words! Y'know like normal stuff? Every one in a tower during 1492 gets saved by a prince or knight!" Kai seemed excited as he sat on the bed carefully. "It's 2019 and that's not how it exactly works," Zane said. "But that is how it works in the books. That's all I know plus that I couldn't leave until an elemental master saved me." Kai shrugged pointing over at the books that sat on the floor. As strange as this was, the three boys needed to get this guy to go with them. "Look, you can tell us all about this while we heading to Wu's," Cole said and they began to walk out the room. "I can't exactly walk correctly right now," Kai replied and lifted up his leg. He twisted his ankle badly, somehow. "Jay, grab him." "But-" Cole and Zane were already out of the room before he could further protest. Jay sighed and walked through the water and glass. He slowly picked up Kai by sliding his arms under his legs and holding his back. Bridal style is the only way I can explain it any better. "Watch it Freckles, I may be in distress and locked in a tower but that will not give you a right to handle me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write????


	5. AY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

I really want to make a Ninjago Twitter book! I see a lot of Facebook and Twitter books and I really wanna do it! But I want a co-creator so we can have ocs and all dat cool stuff!

Please comment if interested.

Anyways the next chapter will be up Sunday!


	6. Also I have an Amino???

I promise the next chapter will come out by Sunday and it will hopefully make sense! Anyways, I have an amino AceAnemone13! I want to join a Ninjago Amino but I'm nervous. So any help?


	8. I really would like help on the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really

Look, I'm not the best at continuing stories so I want someone to kind of help me with that...  
I just want a co-creator that will maybe right a chapter or two to help me?

So anyone available to help me :(


End file.
